Les relations
by senattitude12
Summary: Un petit nouveau dans la gang et une famille vraiment débile! Comment ne pas tombez sous le charme de ce OS?


Les relations : 

On pourrait dire que je vis une petite vie tranquille avec la famille idéale! Effectivement, c'est la meilleure famille pour moi! Folle comme je suis, je ne me perds jamais! En tout cas, avec le titre que j'ai mis : Les relations! Ont pourrait presque penser que c'est les relations de couples que je veux parler! xD! Mais non…C'est plus tard ça! Lol! Bon…Par où commencer!? Oui! Ma mère. La meilleure qu'on ne peut pas avoir sur terre. Je l'adore comme ça ne se peux pas! C'est ma confidente et c'est elle qui me comprend le mieux au monde! Même mes copines sont dans le champ quand j'essaye de leur parler de…Hum! Hum! J'.essaye de trouver le mot…J'ai presque le doigt dessus! Non…Finalement, on verra ça plus tard…^^ Mon père…Comment le décrire…Et bien, il est bizarre. Des fois je me demande sur quel genre d'oiseau ma mère est tombée amoureuse, mais c'est son choix bien sur…Sinon je ne serais peut-être pas à là à ce moment précis où l'on se parle! Passons…Mon père fait des blagues de vieux! (Clin d'œil à mon prof ;)) Et c'est un accro des carottes…x) Je vous explique cet anecdote des plus délirantes qui soit!

*FLASH BACK*

Un soir où ma mère était partie chez une de ses amies, mon père écoutait un bon petit film à la télévision. Je vous explique le contexte : Mon père est un grignoteur. Il adore manger des chips, surtout en regardant la TV! Mais il ne rentrait plus dans aucun de ces pantalons! x) C'est là que ma mère à décider de ne plus acheter de chips! xD! Quelle déception pour lui de ne plus avoir de quoi grignoter!

«-Tu mangeras ce qui est meilleur pour toi…Des carottes! Ça donne meilleur vue!

-Mais, et mes précieuses chips!?

-Tu t'en passeras, c'est mieux pour toi! Voilà!»

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle lui avait mis un sac de carottes entre les mains!

Après ça, il se mit à manger des carottes et maigrit en même temps! Justement, ce soir là, en regardant son film, une envie irrésistible de grignoter lui vint! Et pour combler sa faim, il manga…Des céleris! =S Mais non, je blague. C'est des carottes! Mais il set 11h du soir et je m'apprête à m'endormir quand j'entends des bruits bizarre! La lumière du frigo se fait voir sous ma porte. On aurait dit qu'il y avait un lapin dans mon frigo qui mangeait des carottes. Une espèce de mutant qui envahissait ma maison! En y repensant, je trouve ça bien drôle! Parce que je l'ai dis à mes amies que j'avais comparée mon père à un mutant lapin venu de l'extérieur! Et depuis ce temps-là…à chaque fois que mes amies le voient…Elles le regarde avec des yeux ronds et rient un peu. Évidemment, j'ai tout conté à mon père le pourquoi du comment mes amies se comportaient comme ça avec lui. En tout cas, je peux vous dire qu'il ne la pas du tout trouver drôle, lui!

(Petite anecdote fort plaisante! Et c'est du fait vécu de chez mon père à moi! J'en avais des idées farfelu de par derrière la tête pour penser à un lapin mutant dans ma maison! xD!)

*FIN FLASH BACK*

C'était une petite anecdote fort intéressant à propos de mon père…Maintenant, le dernier membre de la famille, le plus débile, je vous assure : Mon frère Sasori! On pourrait dire que c'est un exciter! Pire que Naruto devant ces ramens, je vous le dis! Physiquement, il a les cheveux rouges et est très grand! Vous allez me dire : «Quoi!? Des cheveux rouges!? C'est surement une teinture ou un genre qu'il se donne!» Si je vous dis la couleur de mes cheveux à moi, qui sont, je vous averti, de couleur naturelle. Vous allez dire que c'est de famille. Bref, lui aussi il est bizarre dans son genre et plus vieux que moi en plus. La seule encore normale qui n'est pas devenu folle encore c'est bien ma mère! xD! La pauvre, on lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs! Je crois que je suis rendu à moi maintenant! Et bien, par où commencer sans vous brusquez. Je suis une fille, de 15 ans. Physiquement, je ressemble à Angelina Jolie! x)! Non pas vraiment, au contraire, j'ai les cheveux roses…Et les yeux verts pour compléter. Assez petite je dois l'avouer, mais je suis plus grande que ma mère et plus petite que mon père…Et mon frère, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est géant! À oui, j'allais presque oublier de dire mon nom : Sakura Haruno et fière de l'être!

Comme à l'habitude, en revenant de l'école le Vendredi soir, mon frère remmenait toujours sa bande d'ami à la maison. Je vous dis…La première fois que je les ai vues de mes yeux vue. J'ai failli recracher toute l'eau de mon verre à terre! Non, je vous jure! Y en a un qui à des piercings un peu partout dans la figure : Pein, l'autre qui ressemble à une fille : Deidara, un autre qui n'arrête pas de dire qu'il est un gentil garçon : Tobi, un autre qui a une face de poisson : Kisame! Je pourrais presque tous vous les nommé, il manquait plus que la plante, le détraquer et le religieux, j'ai rien contre les religieux, ce n'est qu'une caractéristique peu commune chez les gens normaux! On pourrait dire je suis rendu habituer au bizarre! En tout cas, ce soir, Sasori à décider d'en amener un petit nouveau dans la bande. Pas que la table est rempli, mais c'est presque ça. Ma mère et moi, ont est très bien installer dans le salon en train de regarder un film d'action! Pirates des Caraïbes avec Jack et William! Faut dire qu'on a à peu près les même goûts elles et moi sur à peu près tous! Telle mère, telle fille! Bref, on est dans le salon et de par la fenêtre, on peut voir Sasori et compagnie arriver. On ne bouge pas d'un poil comme à l'habitude, ils rentre et nous saluent. Sauf le nouveau. Finalement me mère se lève et mets sur pause le DvD!

MSS (Mère Sakura&Sasori) : Allo! Un nouveau! Et bien moi je suis la mère de Sasori! Bienvenu à la maison!

… : Bonjour!

La bande : Allo madame!

MSS : Allez, ne fait pas ton timide et dis-moi comment tu t'appelle!

… : Itachi…

Moi : Euh…Je pense que tu peux lui parler comme quand tu parle aux autres, j'imagine que ce n'est pas un déficient mentale…

MSS : Je fais connaissance voilà tout! Non mais! C'est pour le mettre à l'aise, il a l'air constiper, le pauvre…

Sasori : Au juste, si une envie pressante ce présente…Les toilettes sont au fond du couloir à gauche, parce que si tu vas à droite…C'est ma sœur qui te massacré pour avoir été dans sa chambre…Fait attention elle peut sentir ton odeur à des kilomètres à la ronde…

Moi : Non mais, pour qui tu te prends au juste!? Je ne vais pas massacrer personne. Je ne suis pas un montre qui dévore les gens!

Sasori : Des fois je me demande si je pourrais échanger ma sœur contre quelqu'un d'autre…

MSS : N'y pense même pas! Ici…C'est moi qui dirige la maison!

Et tout le blabla. Ma mère se chicane encore avec mon frère. Des fois il a les idées pas nettes. Il veut me vendre à l'animalerie pour avoir un vrai chien…Quel ingrat! Je lui ai rien fait en plus! Mon injuste…Pendant que tout le monde se met à se chicaner, bien oui, tout le monde y participe! Kisame qui défend le droit des poissons. Deidara qui di que les cheveux long pour les hommes c'est plus beaux, en passant par Tobi qui est un gentil garçon. Le seul qui n'set pas de la mêler, c'est Itachi. Je me demande comment il a bien pu se retrouver avec belle bande de débile pareil! Non mais, il aurait pu trouver mieux…Un canon comme lui…Je crois que je pense un peu trop. Et en plus je le fixe…Il me regarde droit dans les yeux! Je me sens mal de le fixer, pas que c'est mal polie, c'est parce que lui me fait un peu peur. Je suis la plus trouillarde au monde. Je sais. Jai peur de mon garde-robe la nuit et les miroirs! =X

MSS : Ok…Je suis fatigué d'entendre tes arguments à la noix. Tu connais mon arme secrète!?

Sasori : =X oui maman

Moi : MOUHAHAHAHAHA! T'es trop forte Mom…Vive les femmes!

MSS : Pas sur moi…Je crois que j'ai entendu la sécheuse…Le lavage est fini…

Moi : Attends, je vais venir t'aider! ^^

MSS : Je vous appelle pour le souper les enfants!

Sasori : On est plus des enfants!

MSS : Je sais, c'est pour t'agacer que je le dis encore! xD!

Sasori : Pff!

MSS/Moi : xD!

Finalement, on descend au sous-sol pour aller plier le linge…Dans le fond, c'est plus un code que ma mère et moi on s'est donné pour pouvoir parler en paix. Jamais personne ne veut venir pour devoir faire le lavage et le séchage. Mais non, c'est le devoir des femmes. Pff! Alors, on commence à faire notre parlotte en laissant le film encore sur pause.

MSS : Alors…

Moi : Alors quoi!?

MSS : Je sais qu'il te tape dans l'œil.

Moi : Le nouveau!? Pas du tout! J'avais juste le fixe, c'est tout…

MSS : Pas obligé de me donner des excuses…Je n'y crois pas!

Moi : …Comment tu fais pour tout voir alors que tu parlais avec Sasori!? Dis-moi ton secret! Je le veux!

MSS : C'est parce que..

Moi : Que!? Oui, je t'écoute!

MSS : J'ai des yeux tout le tour de la tête! xD!

Moi : =_=# Ce n'est pas drôle du tout! (Et pourtant, ma mère me dis encore ça quand je lui fais des grimaces en arrière de la tête! xS! Des fois je la crois vraiment!)

MSS : Dis-moi dont comment tu le trouve!?

Moi : Normal…Rien de plus quand on voit la bande à Saso…Ou plutôt…Comparer aux amis de mon frère aîné…

MSS : Je vois que je t'ai bien appris à parler! ^^ Je suis une bonne mère! xD!

Moi : Oui, oui, si tu le dis…

MSS : Quoi!? Qu'est-ce que tu insinue!?

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir!?

MSS : Je crois que je vais commander de la pizza. C'est trop demander pour moi de faire de la bouffe pour toute cette marmaille…=_=#

Moi : xD Marmaille!

MSS : Pff!

Quelle conversation passionnante! Je cous le dis! Rien à faire, on remonte pour placé la table et ranger le linge. C'est moi qui ai le linge de mon frère! Je vais juste lui faire un peu honte devant ces copains! xD! On va bien se marrer! Je prends les boxer de Saso et les mets au dessus de la pile que je dois lui donné. Mais, ces boxers ont la même couleur que mes cheveux! =D Petite méchante va! Je toque à la porte. J'entends de la musique…Et quelqu'un daigne enfin venir m'ouvrir. C'est Itachi…

Itachi : Oui!? Qu'est-ce que tu veux!?

Moi : Venir porter le linge à mon frère. Il est capable de les ranger tout seul j'imagine!

Je lui tends le paquet qui se trouve dans mes bras. Il le prend, mais me pose cette question :

Itachi : Tu es sur que c'est bien son linge!? C'est roses…

Moi : Oui je sais, c'est ses boxers pour dormir la nuit! Chut! Faut pas le dire que c'est Moi! Ok!?

Itachi : Hn!

Moi : Au moins tu es d'accord avec moi! Salut…

Il referme la porte derrière moi et j'entends Deidara crier! . Mais quel con celui-là!

Sasori : Grrrr! Sakura! Tu va me le payer…

Moi : MOUHAHAHA! Rire diabolique! Mon plan a fonctionner à merveille! xD!

La honte qu'il a du se faire! Je le plains le pauvre. Je retourne à la cuisine pour prendre mes affaires et retourne dans ma chambre pour les ranger! Je me prépare au pire. Mon frère va vouloir se venger. J'en suis sur et certaine! Tu ne m'auras pas! Je suis la meilleure ici! Je vois ma mère au téléphone avec une liste des pizzas. Ça dois être dur pour elle de tout commander. C'est beaucoup de nourriture en une seule fois! Je prends tout les napperons et les installe sur la table. Fourchettes, couteaux et cuillère sont au rendez-vous, en plus avec les petites nap quines! Voilà! La table est prête à accueillir…Plein de personne! Je vois par la fenêtre que mon père vient tout juste d'arriver. Il sort de son char et arrive avec sa boîte à lunch et ses papiers à remplir à la maison!

PSS (Père Sakura&Sasori) : Allo, allo la compagnie!

Ma mère arrive dans l'entrée pour l'embrasser! Comme une famille normale!

MSS : Allo mon Choupinet!

Moi : xP

PSS : Oserais-tu de te moquer de mon surnom!?

Moi : Pas du tout…Même que je le trouve…Euh…Assez exceptionnel pour ton cas!

PSS : Je crois que je vais prendre ça pour un compliment! ^^

Moi : Oui…Un beau compliment! Hihi!

MSS : J'ai commandé avec du piment pour toi! C'est correct!?

PSS : Oui mon amour!

Ils continuèrent à se bécoter un peu!

MSS : Pour toi! C'est comme à l'habitude!

Moi : Miam! Mes artichauts! Grrr!

D'accord, vous allez dire que je suis bizarre et que je mange des artichauts! (Miam, tu as bien raison! Artichauts-Powa!) Mais c'est tellement bon…Surtout sur une bonne pizza! J'entends mon frère descendre les escaliers en trombe. Toute la marmaille suit! xD! Ça fait à peine dix minutes que ma mère à commander et les pizzas sont déjà prêtes! (J'aimerais que ce soit comme ça dans la vraie vie, des pizzas sur commande en une seconde!) Tout le monde s'installe à table. On dirait une bande d'affamé! Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais mangé depuis des mois! C'est ça des adolescents en pleine croissance! J'entends le livreur qui sonne à la porte!

MSS : Va ouvrir! S'il te plaît!

Moi : D'accord!

Je vais ouvrir comme me le demande ma mère. Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas! Le livreur est pourtant plus grand que moi et les boîtes de pizza lui dépasse par la tête!

Livreur : Toute une fête pour avoir autant commander! Je n'imagine pas comment ça va finir!

Moi : Et dire que c'est tout le temps comme ça le Vendredi soir, et non, ce n'est pas si pire à imaginer que ça.

Je crois que je l'ai bien bouché! Haha! Je lui remets le montant du tout dans la bouche et il me tend toutes les boîtes. Ouf! C'est lourd! J'en tombe presque à la renverse! Je les est toutes, et j'ai presque peur de les échapper! Ma vue est bloquer et je ne vois rien. Tout à coup, les boîtes deviennent moins lourd et ma vue n'est plus bouché par les pizzas!

Moi : Merci! C'est très gentil!

Itachi : Ça fait plaisir de pouvoir t'aider!

Dans le fond, il a prit lui aussi quelques boîtes dans ces bras pour pouvoir m'aidé. Quel gentleman! On arrive à peine dans la cuisine que la bande de marmaille arrive pour chiper toutes les pizzas. Il en reste une dans mes bras et c'est la mienne. Je m'installe donc à ma place habituelle et commence à manger comme tous les autres. Je regarde autour de la table, tout le monde parle et mange. Moi, comme à mon habitude, je monte dans ma chambre pour aller finir mes devoirs et tout le tralala de l'école. Je monte les escaliers tête baissé et je fonce carrément dans quelqu'un. Et en fonçant dedans je failli tomber dans les escaliers et me péter la margoulette, mais il me tient la main droite avec sa main gauche, et de sa main droite à lui, il me tient encore la hanche pour ne pas que je tombe dans le vide…Drôle de position vous allez me dire! Moi-même je n'y crois pas vraiment! xD! Il me tient encore…

Moi : Je crois que ça va être correct…Merci!

Je crois que je rougis un peu, mais moins pire que lui quand il se rend compte où sa main se trouve.

Itachi : Oui…Euh…Y a pas de quoi!

Il redescend comme si de rien n'était. Je trouve qu'il a son charme bien à lui, mystérieux et intrigant! Est-ce que c'est ça le coup de foudre!?


End file.
